Adicta a Ti
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Esa noche, en esa fiesta, él iba a saber lo que significa para ella. Pero, nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a pasar de esa forma. POV Misty
1. Reencuentro

**Adicta a ti**

**Capítulo 01: El ansiado reencuentro**.

Como definirme, chica alta, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, y con un gran talento para los Pokémons… Esa soy yo… Misty, la joven líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

Mi vida es algo agotadora, levantarse cada mañana, darle de comer a los Pokémon, asear los acuarios, alguna que otra batalla, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya es hora de que los Pokémons coman otra vez – suspiro –

Esa era mi rutina diaria desde que dejé los viajes Pokémons, hace ya un buen tiempo. Eso hace que no vea desde esa misma cantidad de tiempo, a la persona que se llevo consigo mi corazón…

Pero estaba feliz, volvería a verlo pronto, su madre había organizado una reunión para navidad, en pueblo Paleta, sería allí nuestro reencuentro, después de tanto tiempo…

Aunque sentía miedo por un lado, siempre voy con el temor de que me diga de alguna novia o algo por el estilo y me partiera el alma en dos… pero no – Sacudí mi cabeza – No Misty – me dije a mi misma posando frente a mi espejo, el vestido que usaría esa noche, era de color azul oscuro brilloso

Deseaba que algún día, él me notara, que viera que aquí esta Misty, alguien que siempre lo ha querido en total silencio… En mi corazón, había una mínima esperanza, pequeña, pero esperanza al fin.

Mi vestido de fiesta era largo, pero aun así, los atributos de mi actual cuerpo de mujer, quedaban bien definidos. Me sentía extraña en aquella ropa, pero era un pequeño sacrificio, del cual no me preocupaba al ver la fecha de hoy en el calendario "24 de diciembre" Esa noche, volvería a ver a todos, pero yo estaba enfocada en una meta, mi meta era Ash y debía ser esa noche cuando yo le diga lo que siento por él…

El día no quería pasar, aún era medio día cuando peleaba con mi cabello para ver como lo peinaría esa noche, me estaba molestando tanto; cuando me atreví a mirar por la ventana, di un gran grito que incluso pensé haber roto los vidrios del gimnasio, mis hermanas entraron corriendo a mi habitación

—¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntaron las tres nerviosas

—Vi… vieron quien esta llegando – Les dije titubeando al señalar mi ventana - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Mis hermanas miraron por la ventana y entendieron mi estado, un joven de cabello oscuro, se acercaba hablando con el Pikachu que llevaba sobre su hombro

—Tal vez – Me dijo Daisy, mi hermana de cabellera rubia con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Vino por ti

—¡No me digan eso! – Me desesperé y me planté frente al espejo, tratando de acomodar mi rebelde cabello - ¿Pueden ir a atenderlo? Yo ya voy, ya voy – Sin quitar mi vista del espejo, mis hermanas salieron de mi habitación – ¡No puede pasarme esto! – No entendía como me podía salir esto mal, una vez que quería estar bien, lucir bien, termine atando mi cabello con mi típica coleta y ya…

Salí de mi habitación, pase por los acuarios a gran velocidad, casi no note el estadio y llegue al hall de entrada. Allí mis hermanas lo rodeaban, ellas lo llenaban de preguntas y en su rostro, él, emanaba una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto de confusión muy característico de él. Solté una leve risa por la situación, logrando llamar su atención, su mirada me extraño parecía hipnotizado, se abrió paso entre mis hermanas y se acercó a mí - ¿Misty? ¿Eres tú?

Sonreí nerviosa, su reacción me sorprendió y yo no sabía cómo actuar, así que dije - ¡Pues claro Ash! ¿Quién más si no? – él solo sonreía, su apariencia física cambio mucho, había pasado mi altura, su cabello estaba algo corto y su gorra ya no estaba, sin embargo, aún podía ver en su rostro, ese niño ingenuo y perdido de tiempo atrás…

Aún con su sonrisa en su rostro me respondió – Es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos Misty, pero jamás me imagine que me sorprenderías así, de esta manera

Sus palabras me apenaron – Bueno Ash… - sentía que cada palabra pronunciada me erizaba la piel, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba - ¿A qué viniste? – pregunte sin pensar

Su rostro extrañamente se sonrojó un poco – Vine a buscarte – mis ojos se abrieron enormes – Mi mamá me pidió que lo hiciera – Suspire, adiós a mi ilusión de que viniera por mi

—Ah… - Suspire nuevamente, pensé que había venido por mi, qué tonta fui pero él me miro aun sonriendo y dijo

—Aunque yo – lo mire extrañada, esa sonrisa no se iba con nada de su rostro y me moría de curiosidad por saber que era el origen de su buen humor, pero me limite a oírlo – En realidad, Misty, tenía ganas de verte también

—Ah… - respondí como idiota, ay por favor que alguien me pegue, ¿qué rayos me pasa?, entre en la tontera de las enamoradas, no me salen las palabras, sufría en mi mente

—Bueno – rió nervioso con su mano en la nuca – ¿Podrías usar algo más que solo monosílabos? – ¡Argh! Que rabia me dió, encima que no me salían las palabras osaba desafiarme, eso era tan Ash que me irritaba!

—¡Vamos a comer! – Soltaron mis hermanas de pronto y me asustaron, prácticamente me olvide que estaban allí, Ash las miró y les sonrió nuevamente

—Opto por esa opción – contestó con su puño frente a él, pero susurró - ¿No cocina Misty, no?

—¡Ay no! – Contestó mi hermana Violeta moviendo su cabellera azul – Daisy lo hace - Ash suspiró aliviado

—¡Qué bueno! – respondió, me hizo enojar tanto pero al diablo aún no salían mis palabras

Me sentía rara sentados alrededor de la mesa, no podía quitar mi vista de él, Ash contaba sus aventuras, pero yo no lo escuchaba, estaba hipnotizada por él… ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Me sentía como una tonta enamorada… Oh rayos… si lo estaba… acaso ya no podía seguir disimulándolo… Apoyé mis manos sobre mi rostro cuando volví a escuchar su voz

—¡Misty! – Lo mire de nuevo – ¡Ya, vamos!

—¿A dónde? – le pregunte volviendo en mi

—Pues a pueblo Paleta, Misty. Para eso vine ¿recuerdas?

—Ay si ya pues – me levanté – me iré a cambiar, entonces

—Bien – me sonrió nuevamente – aquí te espero

Sentí mi rostro hervir y salí a toda prisa de allí. Entré a mi habitación y me apoyé contra la puerta – ¿Qué pasa Misty? – Me preguntaba a mi misma - ¿Qué pasa? – Entré al baño, abrí el grifo de agua fría y hundí mis manos en el agua – Basta Misty – Lavé mi rostro con el agua juntada en mis manos – Cálmate… - Pero sabía que no podía – Sequé mi rostro, solté mi coleta, y me peine. Salí de allí, y me paré frente al espejo, abrochando la corona de perlas, que mis hermanas me habían dado – Bien, ahora el vestido – Me cambié la ropa tan cómoda que traía, por el largo vestido azul… - ¡Bien! ¡Me veo bien! – Tomé un abrigo blanco de mi placard y salí de mi habitación. – Espero no haberme tardado mucho…

Cuando llegue a los acuarios, él estaba viéndolos. – ¡Ash!

Él me miró nuevamente hipnotizado pero se sobresaltó – Cielo Misty… - lo mire confundida

—¿Qué sucede? – Él me sonrió nuevamente, "Ash por favor deja de mirarme así" pensaba por dentro — ¿Qué pasa? – pronuncie de nuevo al no tener respuesta

—Puedes dejar de darme estas apariciones – me respondió al fin con sus manos sobre su pecho – Vas a darme un infarto si sigues con eso – me asuste, así que le pregunte

—¿Por qué me dices eso Ash? –él me miró apenado

—Es que mi corazón, no lo resiste…

—Ash… - Me asusté — ¿Estás enfermo?

—Ay cielos Misty – rió - ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que tú me dices eso y yo…

—Me refiero a la sorpresa que me das con tu presencia – Rió con nerviosismo – quise hacerte un cumplido pero veo que me salió mal – con su mano en la nuca

—Ah… - oh cielos, Ash quería hacerme un cumplido, ¿Qué está pasando? – Bueno vamos Ash

-¡Está bien! Vamos a pueblo Paleta

-De acuerdo…

Nervios no me fallen, era lo único que me pedí a mi misma… Esa noche tenía que ser, la noche de mi declaración… Esa noche debía decirle… - Lo miré – lo que siente mi corazón por él…


	2. Beso

**Adicta a ti**

**Capítulo 02: El primer beso**

Habíamos salido de ciudad Celeste con dirección a ciudad Verde, en un par de horas llegamos a dicha ciudad. Los transportes, eran la orden del día para llegar a cualquier ciudad con rapidez debido a las fiestas. Casi no hablamos mucho, se notaba algo nervioso el ambiente…

Para poder llegar al pueblo, lo hicimos a pie, la noche se asomaba rápidamente, así que cerré mi abrigo por el frío que se empecé a sentir. Él me miró y seguía sonriendo, me tenía intrigada su sonrisa, pero temía preguntar el motivo y ya tenía bastante con mi mente

Cuando volvió a hablar, ya se veía cerca su casa, la cual estaba adornada con luces que titilaban – Bueno Misty – me dijo – llegamos a mi casa

—¡Qué bien! – Festeje – mis pies no me dan más – entramos para ser recibidos por una mujer de cabello castaño – ¡Señora Ketchum! ¡Hola! – salude con una reverencia

—Hola Misty – me respondió en un tono de voz muy dulce, característica de ella – ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Lo mismo digo – le sonreí cerrando mis ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, Ash ya no estaba, por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación deduje donde estaría.

—Bueno, pasa – Me invitó con la mano – Yo estaba decorando unas galletitas – Ingresé quitándome el abrigo

—Si, se siente en el ambiente el olor a galletitas – Ella me miraba de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué sucede?

—Te ves… – Cerró sus ojos –… muy bonita Misty – Hizo que me apenará – ¡Menos mal que Ash se ofreció a buscarte o hubiera sido peligroso!

—Bueno - Le respondí – por algo usted lo mando – Ella dejó el estuche de glasé que tenía en su mano y me miró - ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo no envié a Ash a buscarte Misty – me dijo sorprendida – Ash fue por voluntad propia.

—Ah… - Ahora la sorprendida era yo - ¿En serio?

—En serio – Volvió a decorar las galletas – Así que te dijo que yo…

—Así es – Corrí una silla y me senté en ella – él me dijo que usted lo envió

—Ese Ash – Comentó sonriendo – ha estado muy contento…

—Si su sueño esta a punto de hacerse realidad…

—Si, eso aparte, digo que ha estado muy contento desde que le conté de esta reunión que le organice…

—Ah… - Vaya, ahora lucía más confundida que antes, Ash esta así y no es por el titulo que se le será oficializado después de año nuevo, entonces ¿Qué era?

—Misty – sonó la voz de Delia y volví en mi - ¿Pasa algo?

—No – Le respondí – no me ocurre nada

—Bueno – Se quitó el delantal y lo colgó – Yo voy a ir a cambiarme, ¿No te molesta quedarte sola?

—¡No! – Le respondí y se fue – ¡Ay, donde están mis ganas! – Apoyé mi cabeza es mis brazos que estaban sobre la mesa y cerré mis ojos… por unos minutos; cuando los abrí de nuevo, unos ojos cafés estaban algo cerca de los míos – ¡Ah! – Me senté tan de golpe que la silla casi se tumba, Ash la frenó antes de que me cayera al piso

—Lo siento Misty – Me dijo – solo quería ver si dormías

—Bueno, pero ya estoy despierta – Le respondí asustada

—¡Bien! – Respondió – Oye Misty – Lo miré y dio una vuelta - ¿Qué tal estoy? – Lucía un traje azul oscuro, que hacia una combinación perfecta con mi vestido

—Bueno – titubee ante esa pregunta, realmente lucía tan bien, que me daban ganas de comérmelo, él me miró confundido, así que sacudí mi cabeza y respondí – Te ves bien

—Gracias – Me sonrió - Mi mamá ya baja – Me extendió la mano – Los chicos ya están en el laboratorio así que ya saldremos para allá… - Tomé su mano

—Está bien – Y me levanté de la silla, él aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero aunque no era la primera vez que tomaba su mano, en esta ocasión mis palpitaciones se aceleraron en un cien por ciento.

—Bueno – se acercó Delia, con un vestido color crema largo de mangas largas – Ay pero que lindos… – Junto sus manos frente a ella – Se ven como una dulce parejita

Ambos soltamos la mano del otro instantáneamente, sentí mi rostro sonrojado, y vi al de él de la misma manera. Delia sonrió y salimos de la casa con dirección al laboratorio Oak.

El lugar estaba lleno de luces que titilaban al igual que en la casa de Ash, adentro todos vestían de elegante sport…

Por alguna extraña razón, los presentes parecían algo divididos… Max, el joven de cabello azul y lentes, estaba reunido junto a Tracey, uno de mis amigos de cabello verde. El profesor Oak, no traía su bata de laboratorio y me parecía algo raro pero él junto a su nieto, Gary, hablaban entre si muy contentos. Brock mi amigo moreno de cabello puntiagudo, estaba junto con la madre de Ash, acomodando la comida… Yo estaba sola sentada, viéndolo a él… que hablaba con dos de sus amigas, la chica de cabello castaño de un extraño peinado, lucía algo asustada y la joven de cabello azul lucía muy emocionada ante el relato de Ash… Él aún mostraba su sonrisa, tanto con ellas como conmigo…

En sí, actuaba conmigo, como con ellas… yo no era especial o diferente para él, las tres éramos sus amigas, ¿Qué tenía que ellas no?… Unos cuantos años más de conocerlo… Eso no me hacía más especial… Me paré decidida, me acerque a ellos

—¿Ash? – Dejo el relato y me miró –

—¿Qué sucede Misty? – Alejándose de las chicas – Disculpen

—Descuida Ash – le respondieron las dos tras mirarse entre si

—Ash… - le dije una vez que nos alejamos de esas dos, a las que veía como una amenaza a mi meta del día de hoy, él aún me miraba – Quiero decirte algo

—¿Qué pasa? – Se lo veía preocupado - ¿Paso algo?

—Si – le dije asentando con mi cabeza y decidida – Me gustas…

Él no se sobresalto ni se sorprendió, pero aún sonreía.

—Ash, por favor – Le pedí - ¡Dime algo! Deja de sonreír

—Es que… - Pronunció al momento que note que se generó un silencio aterrador en la sala… y todos nos miraban.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntamos los dos al mismo momento

Delia nos miró y señaló hacía arriba con su dedo, ambos levantamos nuestra mirada para hallarnos con unas hojas verdes de muérdago, bajamos en shock la mirada y se la dirigimos al otro – Muérdago…

Delia parecía muy emocionada y sacó su cámara de fotos, Ash lucía molesto ahora – ¡Mamá por favor! – le pidió

Delia sonrió y le dijo – Ash, a mi no me ordenas

Él me miro, yo estaba nerviosa y sentí mis mejillas calientes; nuestros amigos, bueno no se si llamarlos así, empezaron a aplaudir pidiendo el beso… Diablos, iba a tener algo que siempre quise y ahora titubeaba… No pensé ser tan miedosa… Ash se acercó con la cara roja, se posó frente a mí, nuestros pies se chocaron de tan cerca que estaban…

Ambos acercamos nuestros rostros y por una fracción de segundos, nuestros labios se encontraron, pero se separaron rápidamente y me alejé de ese lugar…

El silencio siguió por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se incorporaron a lo que estaban haciendo. La madre de Ash, le pidió a su hijo, ir por las bebidas a la cocina, ya empezaríamos a comer, él paso por al lado mío, tomó mi brazo y me condujo con él – Ven ayúdame – me dijo

Yo no le conteste, solo me limite a seguirlo, mi piel aún estaba erizada por ese micro beso que nos dimos, minutos atrás, así que trate de no decir más nada.

Cuando entramos Ash aún me tenía del brazo – Oye, Ash suéltame – Le pedí

Me acercó a él y luego me apoyó contra la pared, me pusé nerviosa, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos – Misty…

Estaba aterrada, así que casi con miedo susurré – ¿Qué sucede?

Suspiró y luego me dijo – ¿Ahora de qué me vale seguir ocultándotelo? – Acercó su rostro al mío y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos, mi piel se erizó al roce de su mano en mi brazo, nuestros labios se movían rápidamente y en sincronía con el otro, eso si era un beso con todas las letras

—Ash – Susurré cuando alejó su rostro del mío muy lentamente y luego se acerco al refrigerador

—Ahora – Comentó tomando las bebidas que su madre le había mandado a buscar – Quiero ver… – me dio dos botellas y él tomó otras dos –… como harás para calmar – volvió a besarme – …lo que acabas de despertar en mi…

Y salió de la cocina dejándome petrificada, no podía creerlo, yo venía preparada para tomar la delantera, y él me ganó. El Ash, tonto, despistado e ingenuo que yo conozco, me acaba de decir, ¿Cómo haré para calmar lo que desperté en él? Estaba sorprendida… demasiado para creer que era de verdad…

Salí de la cocina y él me esperaba – Vamos Misty – me dijo sonriendo – van a sospechar si tardamos mucho.

Eso me puso más en shock - ¿Qué cosa van a sospechar?

Ash me guiño su ojo derecho – Ya veras – y se encaminó hacía la sala

Sabía que esa noche iba a ser especial… pero jamás me imagine algo de este estilo… En fin... veremos que más nos trae esta noche… que encima… recién iniciaba…


	3. Presente

**Adicta a ti**

**Capítulo 03: El presente de navidad**

Realmente había sido sorprendida en esa noche que recién iniciaba, a mis veinticinco años era obvio que ya no podía seguir con los mismos temores de niña y de adolescente que alguna vez fui. Tenía que vencerme a mi misma, y buscar la forma de decírselo.

Y lo hice, pero fue extraña la reacción de esa persona a la que yo consideraba un niño inmaduro a pesar de sus veinticuatro años. Me tomó desprevenida, advirtiéndome del problema en el que me había metido… ¿De qué me tenía que proteger, que fue lo que desperté en él? Diablos, no sabía que pasaría y eso no me gustaba.

Cuando regresamos a la sala del laboratorio donde todos estábamos reunidos, se armó de nuevo un silencio, la madre de Ash se nos acercó con una ceja en alto - ¿Fueron a fabricarlas?

Ash me miró como diciéndome con la mirada – ¿Ves? – y yo ahora comprendía sus palabras. Fue cuando miró a su madre y le dijo con una sonrisa – Fue culpa de Misty –

—¿Mi culpa? – pensé yo para dentro mío

Delia me miró, y luego lo miró a él - ¿Por qué su culpa?

Ash con una gran sonrisa – Es que no quería ayudarme, mamá – poniendo voz de victima

Me moleste tanto que le dije – Ash ¿Qué dices?

Ash se escondió tras su mamá y dijo – Ves…

Delia negó con su cabeza y suspiro – Ustedes dos… ¿Cuándo maduraran? … Vamos a comer – dijo alejándose de nosotros

Estaba aún molesta – Eres un niño inmaduro – se me acercó con esa maldita sonrisa en sus labios, la cual ya sentía como una especie de burla y le dije - ¿Qué?

Ash me susurró – Bueno, ayúdame a dejar de serlo – y se alejó hacia la mesa, dejándome nuevamente helada.

¡Rayos! No podía ser esto posible, yo vive con una idea, una meta fijada desde principio de diciembre para aclarar mis sentimientos por fin. ¿Y ahora viene este muchachito a sacarme de equilibrio? Me quiere tomar la delantera y no podría permitírselo… Pero sin embargo… mis piernas flaqueaban con solo recordar ese beso… No el de muérdago, si no el de la cocina… aquel que extrañamente me hizo estremecer… - Sacudí mi cabeza y tome mi cabello hacía un hombro y lo empecé a enroscar entre mis manos.

Me senté al lado de Tracey, mi amigo con él cual nos pusimos a hablar de mi gimnasio y demás, pude notar en el rostro del que se sentaba frente a mi un gesto de molestia, no pude evitar sonreír, el seguía hablando de sus aventuras con May y Dawn… y yo… prácticamente lo ignoraba, si su intención eran darme celos con ellas dos, estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Tracey recién me terminaba de contar de las parejas de May y Dawn, volví a sonreír, había sacado con esas palabras mis dos mayores competidoras.

En si entendí un poco el comportamiento de Ash, y ahí me sentí un poco usada… Todos estaban en pareja, menos él y yo… ¿Sería por eso que vino a buscarme? Para no quedar solo, me busco como si fuera el último orejón del tarro…

Mis pensamientos cuerdos empezaron a abandonar mi mente, y cualquier cosa cruzaba por ella. Ash sin embargo seguía contento, no podía ser verdad lo que mi mente me decía. Su mirada recorría a todo los presentes y cuando llegaba a mi, siempre me hacía un guiño, me apenaba tanto que tenía que bajar rápidamente mi rostro para que no me notaran.

Ya terminada la comida, empezaron las conversaciones, pro cena… fue cuando Ash se levantó de su silla, recorrió la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, corriendo a Brock, que se cambio de lugar, al codazo que Ash le dio. La situación me extraño, rayos lo tengo al lado, mis piernas habían adquirido un tic nervioso y se movían por si sola – Calma – me susurró

Yo siempre tan terca le respondí – No estoy nerviosa, estoy calma – rió - ¿No me crees?

Sonriéndome, puso su mano en mi rodilla – Ella no deja que te crea – Rayos, nada me estaba saliendo como yo quería, además el largo tajo de mi vestido, estaba del lado de Ash, es decir, que no apoyo su mano sobre mi vestido, tocó mi rodilla al descubierto

Mire hacía el otro lado y susurré – Ash quita tu mano de ahí

—Ay Misty – me dijo al momento que sus suaves dedos empezaron a deslizarse por mi pierna – Ni que…

Me pare de golpe y todos me miraron raro hice una reverencia – Discúlpenme, creo que iré por un poco de aire – corrí la silla y salí, pero como nada era perfecto, escuche la voz de Delia - Ve con ella cariño – supuse que se lo dijo a Ash así que apuré mis pasos para salir a los campos.

Afuera hacía mucho frio pero no me importo, cualquier lugar era bueno con tal de estar lejos de – Ash – dije en un suspiro

—Temo informarte que no te desharás de mí fácilmente – Aún sonriendo

—¿Por qué? – Cerré mis ojos - ¿Qué quieres? – Ya no podía seguir mirándolo, no podía

—Lo que quiero – solo podía oírlo mis ojos seguían cerrados a la fuerza – Es a ti - Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada

—¿Qué… qué? – Le dije asustada

—¡Ay vamos Misty! – Me dijo con ironía – Si lo sabes, no sé qué te sorprende

—Es que – baje mi mirada apenada, y mi mente dijo algo de lo que me arrepentí terminada la frase – ¿Ahora te diste cuenta para no quedarte como el último soltero del equipo, no? – me miró serio, fue la primera vez en esas horas, que su sonrisa había desaparecido para mi

—¿Eso piensas? – Me pregunto molesto - ¿Piensas que yo acudí a ti, solo porque somos los únicos que estamos solos? – Yo no pude responderle – Ay por favor, que poco me conoces Misty…

—Bueno, yo… - titubeé, sabía que ya había cometido el error, yo y mi gran boca…

—Yo tenía ganas de decirte esto desde antes de que ellos tuvieran sus relaciones formales, pero por algo nunca llegaba el momento, por eso no lo hice antes…. -Estaba molesto, realmente sus ojos daban miedo… y todo por mi culpa… - Está bien Misty… dejémoslo así…

No lo pensé ni dos veces, el error lo cometí yo, debía repararlo – Ash – tomé su mano y el volteó, miró mi mano y luego me miró a mí

—¿Qué?

—Discúlpame… - le pedí – Es que estoy algo sorprendida

—¿Por qué soy yo?

—Y… - Dudé la respuesta pero se lo dije – y si…

—¿Por qué? – Suspiró – Seguro que también creíste, que nunca iba a crecer ¿No? ¿Qué seguiría con mi mente sólo en los Pokémon y nada más por el resto de mi vida? – No supe que responder, casi todo lo que me decía era lo que yo siempre pensé de él… - Está bien, Misty… déjalo todo así – Se soltó y viró de nuevo con dirección al laboratorio.

—¡Oye, ni loca! – Le grité, él volteó de nuevo y me miró con una ceja en alto – No lo quiero dejar Ash… No ahora que al fin oí de tus labios lo que siempre espere

—Y – pronunció acercándose a mí nuevamente - ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?

—Porque… - Dije ya cuando lo tenía a un paso mío – Así soy yo – Suspiré – No puedo aceptar que me tomaras la delantera

—La misma de siempre – me dijo regresando la sonrisa a sus labios

—Y sí… soy Misty cien por ciento original… - Y antes de que él tomara la delantera de nuevo, lo besé, Ja! Se sentía tan bien tomar la iniciativa. Nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos, se sentía tan bien… sobretodo la adrenalina de que nadie nos vea…

Ash se separó de mi, y me dijo – Regresemos, ya esta helando y no quiero que nos enfermemos – Tomó mi mano y entramos al laboratorio – Aquí la traje – les dijo a los presente levantando mi mano

Delia se me acercó - ¿Qué te paso?

Le sonreí – Es que sentí que me faltaba el aire…

Todo continuo en paz, parecía que ahora todo empezaba a ponerse perfecto para mí, para ser mi noche feliz…

A la hora de los presentes, Ash les regaló algo a May y a Dawn, las cuales lucían muy felices. No sé bien lo que era, sólo que era algo para las coordinadoras… Ellas saltaron a brazos de Ash y lo abrazaron, ¡Rayos! Ahí sí que me ardió la sangre… Ash luego se acerco a su madre… le dio un fuerte abrazo, y un gran beso en la mejilla… vendría yo… pero el desgraciado siguió de largo… ¿Otra vez quería guerra?

Delia se me acercó nuevamente – Misty – me dijo - ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Ash?

—Pues – Me sentí algo incomoda - ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Porque, no quiso darte tu regalo

—¿Hay uno para mí? – levantándome de mi asiento

—Si… es que – no termine de escucharla, me acerque a Ash que tomaba agua a lo loco en una mesa de un rincón –

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? – me preguntó

—¿No hay regalo para mí?

-Como eres de materialista, Misty – Eso me molesto tanto, que no me importo nada y lo besé ahí nomas

—Oye… - me dijo en un susurro - ¿Qué haces?

—Estamos de nuevo bajo el muérdago – le dije con desafío

—Bueno, toma… - Me dió una caja – Espero que sea de tu agrado – Y se alejó de mi, lo abrí era un perfume, no entendí que tendría de raro que no quisiera dármelo, fue cuando lo vi hablar con el profesor y Gary, él estaba paralizado, Delia estaba muy animada – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte al acercarme

—Es que – Me respondió Ash aún parpadeando – Me iré a vivir a ciudad Verde, para estar cerca de la elite… - La respuesta me sorprendió

—Bueno Ash – Lo sacudí para que entrara en si – eso es algo bueno…

—Si lo sé… Discúlpenme – Les hizo una reverencia y se alejo conmigo – Misty…

—¿Qué? – Se lo veía algo tenso - ¿Qué pasa?

—Ten – Dándome una de las dos llaves que el profesor Oak le entrego – esta es para ti

—¿Para mí? – Mi piel se erizó totalmente

—Si… - me sonrió – puede que nos veamos allí, cuando ninguno tenga que hacer…

—Yo… - estaba nerviosa, lo veía a él, veía aun la llave en su mano

—No te obligo Misty, puedes decirme que no – Me sonrió – eso no cambia nada

—Está bien - La tomé – la acepto

—Gracias…

—¡Oigan! – Escuche que nos gritaron nuestros amigos así que los miramos - ¿Tienen un imán para el muérdago?

—¿Por qué? – Preguntamos cuando levantamos nuestra mirada para encontrarnos otra vez con el muérdago, no sé que sería, casualidad… o acto de nuestro destino, lo mire y me dije – es verdad… no existen las casualidades… - Y lo besé ahí frente a todos. Era algo raro, el hecho de que estuvieran todos mirándonos, nos hacía sentir tan raro… la adrenalina estaba totalmente en nosotros… Así extrañamente… me volví adicta a sus besos…


	4. Relación

**Adicta a ti**

**Capítulo 04: Iniciando una Relacion**

La celebración estaba llegando a su fin, Drew un joven de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, pasó por su novia y su hermano. Saludaron y se retiraron…

Luego, un joven de cabello violeta medio raro… algo moreno, retiro a Dawn… poco a poco se fueron retirando todo… Por dentro tenía tanta envidia, ellos mostraban tanto cariño al verse… y lucían muy felices…

Delia se me acercó - ¿Tú como te iras a ciudad Celeste?

Cierto, pensé, no había pensado como me iba a volver a mi casa… — Pues…

—Sabes Misty – me dijo – En año nuevo también haremos esta fiesta, claro será mas divertida por el cambio de año… ¿Vendrías?

—Pues claro…

—Que alegría… pues… - Ella miró a Ash – los chicos me dijeron que no vendrían, y no quiero que Ash este triste, me gusta este hijo mío, así tan contento…

—Claro Delia – Me apené, pero ella sonrió – Disculpe…

—Descuida Misty – contestó – puedes llamarme así, no hay problema

—Bueno – Eso si que era sorpresivo – Cuente conmigo

—Gracias Misty – Me abrazó y me dejó más helada que los besos que Ash me dio horas atrás – Sabes que te aprecio tanto como si fueras mi hija – Yo también la abracé, casi no sabía que era el abrazo de una madre y se sentía tan bien

—Si… lo sé… - Le respondí y ella se separó de mí

—Cuida mucho a mi hijo - Me pidió con una sonrisa, he hizo que me sonrojara –

—Pues yo – me sentía roja de pena y baje mi mirada

—Tranquila… - Puso su mano sobre la mía – Ash me dijo que se ha decidido a sentar cabeza – wow eso si que me sorprendió realmente, pero… - Y me dijo que la mujer que eligió es esa misma persona que se le cruzo en su camino para salvarle la vida hace catorce años…

—Cielos – puse la mano que tenía libre en mi rostro – Ash le dijo eso – ella asentó con su cabeza

—Así es… no hay que ser muy listo para darme cuenta que se refería a ti… y lo he notado… al verlos como disfrutaban caer bajo el muérdago toda la noche…

—Bueno yo… - Seguía cada vez más avergonzada – yo…

—Tranquila Misty…

—¡Oigan! – llegó gritando Ash - ¿De qué hablan?

—Pues… de cosas – comentó Delia

—¡Ay no mamá! – Protestó Ash – Dime ¿De qué hablaban?

—No te lo diré – se levantó y nos dejó solos…

—Esa es mi mamá… - La vio alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados – Bueno Misty – me miró a mí - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ciudad Celeste? ¿Te quedas aquí? O – Me miró con ojos picaros – Vamos a conocer mi nuevo departamento

—Ash – le di un codazo, él solo reía – Estás muy raro…

Él no me respondió, sabía que lo que hacía no era característico de él, pero no le importaba. Tomé mi abrigo, y fuimos a su casa junto a Delia. No había nadie en el gimnasio, así que ir a mi casa, sería algo en vano… Además empezó a nevar y ganas de irme al gimnasio, sola, no tenía aunque quedarme en casa de Ash, como andaba él… era peligroso, pero que va… ya había vuelto en mi, ya era Misty nuevamente.

Me quedé a dormir en su casa, en la habitación de su mamá… El hecho de ver a un Ash dulce y cariñoso, era imposible de creer… pero mi corazón le pedía a gritos que mi mente que no me juegue en contra… quería disfrutar el tiempo a su lado, no quedarme como la tonta del día anterior.

En si, casi no pude dormir en toda la noche… los recuerdos de los momentos mas reciente de mi vida estaban con fuerza en mi mente…

Esa mañana amaneció con el suelo blanco, Ash entró a la habitación con el desayuno estaba ya sorprendida a esas horas de la mañana…

—Misty… pues – me dijo trayendo ropa – con el vestido te morirás de frio… te traje ropa mía… espero que te entre – tome la ropa de sus manos, él me dejo desayunar y cambiarme.

El desayuno fue de lo más delicioso, así que decidí salir de esa cómoda cama y ponerme la ropa que Ash me trajo, al tomarla, sentí que era parte de una burla, me quedaba un poquito grande para no decir enorme… pero me la arregle bastante bien…

Cuando baje, Ash me miraba con ojitos brillosos, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, ¿what? Qué planeaba ahora…

—Misty – me dijo – te quiero tanto

Mis ojos parpadeaban consecutivamente, tengo que acostumbrarme a este Ash… tengo que hacerlo, me decía una y otra vez.

Él tomo unas llaves y me dijo - Vamos – lo mire de reojo, realmente el quería que yo saliera a la calle vestida con ropa de él… ¿Por qué diablos no le puedo decir que no? Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el pueblo, la gente se detenía a vernos, tan mal no me quedaba su ropa, un poquito grande y ya… pero para sumarle, Ash iba con su mano en mi cintura, me tenia presa entre sus brazos, yo lo miraba estaba tan feliz… y yo no puedo negarlo, también lo estaba y mucho. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y…

Fue cuando vimos a dos personas muy conocidas, un joven de cabello marrón, junto al de cabello verde se acercaban… sonriéndonos… y ambos golpearon el hombro de Ash con cara de picaros…

—Veo que les afecto tanto muérdago anoche - exclamó Gary, con una gran sonrisa y lo mire confundida, bueno en una parte era verdad…

—¿Pasaron buena noche? – rió Tracey en tono burlón

-Por supuesto – Contestó Ash sonriendo – ¿Creen que no? – ambos se miraron, nos miraron y comentaron

—Bueno los dejamos tortolos… - Se alejaron aún riéndose… mire a Ash de reojo, él se reía…

—¿Qué paso Ash?

—Nada Misty – me respondió nervioso, pero de pronto me miró apenado y empezó a reírse

—¡Ash! – Junté nieve en mis manos – eres un…

—Misty por favor no… - palabras en vano, termino sepultado por una gran bola de nieve

Sabía que Ash no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y empezamos una gran guerra de bolas de nieve, vaya parecíamos dos niñitos… jugando en la nieve, fue tan divertido hasta que una voz sonó

—¡Ash Ketchum! – la voz de Delia sonaba algo molesta

—¿Qué pasa mama? – pregunto Ash algo apenado

—¿Cuál fue la intención de vestir a Misty de esa manera? – señalándome

—Pues… - Ash no tenía respuesta, Delia se acercó a mí y me comentó – Dejemos al niño solo Misty… te daré algo para que te cambies…

—Claro – miré de reojo a Ash y luego le sonreí a Delia – Está bien Delia – Contesté y Ash quedo petrificado - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

-¿Cómo, como la llamaste? – Titubeó al hablar…

—Pues me llamo por mi nombre. – Respondió Delia con una gran sonrisa – y no te quejes.

Volvimos a la casa de Ash, en total silencio, nadie dijo más nada… Ingresamos en ella y Delia me llevo consigo a su habitación dejando a Ash en la sala… casi no daba palabra alguna…

Dentro de la habitación de Delia, ella sacó de un cajón, una blusa amarilla y un pantalón, azul oscuro…

—Veamos, creo que esto te quedara perfecto – entregándome la ropa sacada del cajón - pruébatelo, y deja esta ropa en el baño.

—Está bien – le respondí y salió de la habitación

Me quite la ropa que me quedaba grande por la ropa que me dio, la cual me quedaba perfecta, casi tan bien como mi ropa… Me mire al espejo que había ahí y no me quedaron más dudas… lucía muy bonita… Bueno, creo que mi ego andaba un poquito alto también…

Haciéndole caso a Delia, coloqué la ropa en el baño y luego baje a la sala. Ash parecía algo hipnotizado, eso que era ropa común y corriente… Delia lucía feliz de que me quedara…

—¡Qué buen ojo tengo! – Exclamo muy emocionada

—Misty – dijo Ash acercándoseme – llame a tu casa

—¿Eh?- llamó a mi casa, eso no lo esperaba - ¿Para qué? – le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

—Es que quería saber si tus hermanas estaban allí, y si lo estaban – aún estaba confundida, para que quería a mis hermanas

—¿Y? – le pregunte sin mucho palabras

—Como están… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí hasta año nuevo?

—Si – contesté pero ¡no! Fue lo que pensé, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ash – Rayos

—Ya aceptaste – me dijo abrazándome por la cintura

—Bueno… - Comentó Delia – iré a prepararte el cuarto de visitas – subiendo las escaleras

—Bien mamá – respondió Ash – Gracias por dejarme solo con Misty - me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo ya no le temía, ya me acostumbre… preguntarle que quería era algo muy obvio… un beso, algo que no podía negarle y tenía tantas ganas o más que él de dar…


	5. Tradición

**Adicta a ti **

**Capitulo 05: La tradición familiar**

Finalmente me quedé en pueblo Paleta hasta año nuevo. Aunque el principio de semana fue algo extraño, Ash se iba muy temprano en la mañana y volvía muy tarde, casi solo pasaba a comer y a dormir por la casa. Daba gracia si llegaba a darme un beso en todo el día.

Mientras yo, ayudaba a Delia con su trabajo hogareño… además de que se divertía haciéndome ropa… algo rara, pero linda… Ella estaba feliz… pasábamos horas las dos juntas… para terminar dándome cuenta, que estaba recibiendo clases de cocina de ella.

Bueno, pasos simples fáciles de seguir. Creo que hasta yo me sorprendía del aroma que salía de esa olla a punto de hervir sobre la hornalla.

—Muy bien – Exclamó Delia, probando lo que terminé de cocinar, su rostro al probar me asusto un poco sabía que la cocina no era lo mío. Prefería limpiar los enormes acuarios de mi hogar antes de envenenar a Ash con mi comida, pero que me dijera eso me tranquilizo

—¡Qué bien! – Suspiré aliviada, era lo primero que hacia en mucho tiempo, y me había salido bien, fue cuando Ash entro a la casa

—Ya llegué – Gritó al sonido de la puerta que cerró

—Estamos en la cocina – Respondió su mamá sonriendo – Vamos a sorprender a Ash – me guiño el ojo al proponerme dicha sorpresa

Ash entró a la cocina olfateando, el aroma de mi comida – ¡Qué bien huele eso! – comentó y me apenó, así que no me quedo más que bajar la mirada, a Ash le gusto el aroma, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Ash estaba probando de la olla – Esto está riquísimo – Comento así que levanté mi mirada y la puse sobre él que le sonreía a su mamá – Bien hecho mamá

Delia sonrió pero negó con su dedo y su cabeza y Ash se sorprendió – No fui yo – comentó ella señalándome – Lo hizo Misty

Ash me miró sorprendido y parpadeando sucesivamente - ¿En verdad?

Apenada jugando con mis dedos respondí – Si Ash… hice mi mayor esfuerzo – Suspire – sabes que soy pésima para la cocina así que…

Ash me sonrió y me abrazó, no sé porque siento que no hacia falta muchas palabras entre nosotros, a Ash le gusta la comida y vaya que le gusta, que yo aprendiera a cocinar, sabía que era una forma de demostrarle mi cariño, y en si lo era, quería perfeccionar todo lo que no sabía, para ser una buena compañía para él… el resto de nuestras vidas.

Nos sentamos a comer, Ash parecía tan emocionado que creo que él solo se vacio la olla de comida, hasta la última gota… Me tenía atónita… realmente le había gustado lo que prepare…

Terminados de comer, Ash suspiro algo extraño, Delia sonrió y empezó a levantar los platos de la comida… Ash se levantó de la mesa, se acerco a mí y me dio la mano… - Misty – me dijo – Vamos a caminar un rato…

Le sonreí, tomé su mano y le respondí – Está bien – Salimos de la casa, el clima era extraño, para haber nevado tres días atrás, que estuviera lindo era algo increíble, el cielo oscuro estrellado, la brillante luna llena haciéndoles compañía, parecía todo perfecto…

Tomamos un camino hacia el pueblo, la gente de pueblo Paleta miraban a Ash sorprendidos, pude notar en sus mejillas un tono rojizo, yo no entendía muy bien porque, pero parecía ser algo importante… o al menos eso pienso, Ash respiro profundo cuando entramos en un camino lleno de luces… Parecía tan romántico, sacando que eran las luces de Ledian, Volbeat y Illumise pokémons insectos… eran muy bonitos… aunque mi miedo me hacia aferrarme con fuerza al brazo de Ash, él me miró y sonrió

—Tranquila – me dijo, cuando llegamos a un pequeño lago donde la luna era reflejada, mi visión quedo contemplada por la bella del lugar – Este lago es algo muy importante en el pueblo – Me comentó mirándolo y continuó – Se dice que todos los hombres del pueblo tienen que venir aquí la noche de luna llena con la persona que eligieron como compañera de toda la vida – Esas palabras de Ash me dejaron helada… vaya, suspire, él aún no había sacado su vista del lago – Es por eso, que aprovechando esta noche de luna llena… decidí traerte aquí – Pateó una pequeña piedra que cayó dentro del lago – Según me dijeron, para que un futuro sea prospero, debían sellar en este lugar su promesa de amor eterno – Estaba tiesa, escuchando cada palabra pronunciada – Por lo que he averiguado – me miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados – … es verdad… Y como yo te quiero tanto decidí hacerlo – casi no podía hablar, sentí mi rostro caliente, seguramente no habría mucha diferencia entre mi rostro y mi cabello – Bueno Misty – volvió a tomar la palabra - ¿Qué dices? – lo mire sorprendida

—¿Qué digo con respecto a qué? – le pregunte de golpe, rayos, tendría que definirme como torpe, él me miró arqueando una ceja

—¿Oíste lo que te conté? – Asenté rápidamente con mi cabeza y rápidamente le respondí

—Claro que si Ash… todo – él suspiro

—Entonces… - Apenado y nervioso continúo… - ¿qué piensas?

-Bueno… - el titubeo se apodero de mí, no sabia que decir, que hacer, que responderle a todo eso que me dijo, que sonaba tan romántico y no sé porque proviniendo de él se me hacía todo mucho más romántico, mi corazón parecía abrirse como una flor en primavera ¿cómo le explico eso?… Me miraba expectante de mi respuesta, pero no salía nada, rayos, porque ahora no me sale nada… cuando…

Él se acerco a mí, me abrazó y suspiro – ¿Tan imposible es creer lo que te digo? – Me preguntó con desanimo

Me separe de él y le respondí – Un poquito Ash… - Ash me miro de reojo, parecía molesto, abrió su chaqueta y sacó algo de ella

—Entonces… si te doy esto no me creerás – Lo mire confundida, él escondía algo en su mano derecha

—¿Qué es? – Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

—Nada… - Me respondió con tono caprichoso

—No Ash – Me acerqué tratando de tomar su mano que sostenía ahora en alto – quiero…

—¡No! – me respondió

—¡Dame! - le pedía pero él no quería dármelo

—No te lo daré, me has lastimado, te hablo con mi corazón y me sales con eso… Menos mal que te gustaban las cosas románticas – me dijo eso y me congelé

—Bueno Ash es que no me lo esperaba…

—Ya lo creo – me respondió molesto, lo deje un momento y jugué con mis dedos

—Disculpa, ¿si? – miró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos –

—No sé… no sé…

—Por fis Ash – junte mis manos frente a mi – perdóname, pero dame eso…

—Pues… - no me dijo más nada, así que me acerque a él y lo bese – ¿Qué haces?

—Busco mi perdón, Ash – lo besé de nuevo – que más…

—¡Argh! – Se quejó – ¿Por qué puedes lograrlo con eso? – me miro de reojo

—Porque si – Me abracé a su cuello con mi rostro cerca del suyo – Bien Ash, ya dime… además de que me trajiste aquí porque me quieres como tu compañera de toda la vida… ¿Qué más?

—Pues nada más que eso – dándome el estuche que tenía en su mano – Y eso solo… ¿Qué dices? – Me pregunto cuando tomé el estuche y lo abrí, quede nuevamente sorprendida con lo que adentro encontré, un anillo plateado con una piedra celeste en él, levante mi mirada hacía Ash, el cual sonreía con sus ojos cerrados – ¿Y?

—Ash… - Balbuceé – Si – le dije acompañando al monosílabo con mi cabeza – quiero… - lo abrace – Claro que – él me abrazó también – quiero ser tu compañera ahora y siempre…

—Que alegría Misty – me dijo con un suspiro – ansiaba oír eso – me dijo besándome

Vaya… a dos días de año nuevo estaba comprometida con el amor de mi vida, increíble…, bueno aunque no lograba asimilarlo, era mi realidad… Ash y yo… un sueño cumplido


	6. Solamente, tú y yo

**Adicta a ti**

**Capítulo 06: Solamente, tú y yo**

30 de Diciembre, un día antes de fin de año, aún seguía en la residencia Ketchum como invitada, pero ahora era oficialmente parte de esa familia.

Sentía aún que Ash merecía una disculpa de mi parte, era difícil de creer lo que hacía ahora pero era verdad… Y lo estaba haciendo por mi… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Estaba acostada en mi cama, cuando él entro con esa sonrisa que ya se me hizo costumbre – Buenos días, Misty

—Bueno días Ash – le respondí sentándome

Esa mañana como todas, llevó mi desayuno a la cama pero en esta ocasión había algo distinto, una rosa roja acompañaba el desayuno

—¿Y esto? - le pregunte tomándola entre mis manos, él me hace señal de silencio con su dedo índice sobre su boca

—La corte del jardín de mi mamá

—¡Ash! – lo regañe yo con una sonrisa

—No, mentira – me dijo y suspire – Me la dio ella para que te la traiga, me dijo que tengo que comportarme bien, ahora eres mi prometida.

¿Prometida? Cielos, era verdad… ahora soy su prometida, suspire, casi no podía creerlo, pero así era y aun no me había comportado muy bien con él, así que – Ash – le dije, él me miró

—¿Qué? – Me preguntó cuando rápidamente puse mis manos en su rostro y lo bese –

—Gracias – le dije mirando sus ojos que estaban tan cerca de los míos –

—No… - me respondió – no me agradezcas, porque lo que yo hago es porque te quiero… no será mi fuerte, no sé bien cómo reaccionar pero hago lo mejor que puedo por ti…

—Lo sé – Comente aún con mis manos en su rostro – Me siento tan feliz – lo bese nuevamente, se estaba cumpliendo mi deseo, él y yo juntos…

Cuando sentimos la puerta de la habitación y nos separamos – ¡Ops! Lo siento - Exclamó la voz de Delia

Ash la miro de reojo – Siempre nos interrumpes mamá

Delia sonrió – Bueno ya tendrán mucho tiempo para estar a solas – Ash volvió a mirarla de reojo y ella sonrió. Yo los veía en silencio – Bueno, bajen que quiero decirles algo

Mi mirada se cruzo sorprendida con la de Ash y bajamos las escaleras. Allí, Delia nos esperaba con una maleta, Ash se acercó a ella muy sorprendido - ¿Mamá?

Ella junto sus manos frente a ella – Ay mis amores… me voy

Ash dio un grito - ¿Qué? – se lo veía muy sorprendido, su madre se iba era algo incomprensible, ella le sonrió y le comento

—Cielo, tu ya tienes tu vida – comentó señalándome – Es hora de que mamá haga la suya

—Pero… - Ash se sentía angustiado, se podía notar en su tono de voz

—Hijo – lo abrazó – Descuida, iré a Johto, ayudaré a Mary y al profesor en su programa de radio

—¡Qué bien! – Exclamé y Ash me miro sorprendido, pero eso pensaba – Eso es bueno Delia – le dije

—Si, lo sé – ella me sonrió – Antes que me olvide, ten Ash – Sacó de su bolsillo una nota, Ash la tomó y su rostro se puso rojo

—¿Qué paso? – le pregunte, el me dio la lista y dijo

—Me voy a bañar… que te vaya bien mamá. Adiós – y desapareció, vi a Delia sonreír y después mire la nota, era una lista de nombres – Delia… - le dije y ella me interrumpió,

—Es la lista de los nombres de mis futuros nietos – Rayos, si era una broma era de mal gusto, pero sentí mi rostro caliente, en si era algo posible… íbamos a estar juntos por toda la vida, o al menos intentarlo.

—Nos vemos pronto Misty… deje una lista ahí con recetas, para que sigas si quieres hacer algo

—¡Ok! – le sonreí y ella me abrazo –

—Nos vemos Misty, dejo en tus manos mi mayor tesoro, cuídalo bien

—Lo haré – le conteste con una sonrisa, sabia que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que Ash estuviera bien – Descuide, cuidare a Ash

—No me refería a Ash – me dijo riendo – Sino a mi cocina – rio, vaya, hasta la mamá de Ash, hacia broma, eso significaba que todo estaba bien, muy bien

Ella salió de su casa, acompañada de su Mr. Mime. Quedé sola yo en la casa… así que me quede sin mucho que hacer sentada en el sofá. Cerré mis ojos, cuando sentí las manos de Ash en mis hombros

—¿Dormías? – me pregunto

—No… - Lo mire - ¿tú ya te vas?

—Si – me contesto sonriendo y me beso – Nos vemos en la noche… no te aburras demasiado

—Trataré – le respondí con una sonrisa, ni bien salió corrí a la cocina, y me puse el delantal – Vamos a sorprenderlo – me dije decidida, quería darle algo que lo hiciera sentir muy feliz y si algo le hacia feliz era la comida, recordé mi éxito de la noche pasada así que intente hacer lo mejor que pude.

Solo había pasado dos horas, y la cocina era un desastre, estaba llena de harina por todos lados – ¡Rayos! – Nada me salía bien, pensé desesperada… Como a él le sale todo bien, en algo nuevo y a mi no – Tomé el cuaderno que Delia me dejo, y con letras gruesas decía "La cocina es una ciencia que se hace con paciencia" – Grabe esa frase en mi mente, aspire fuerte, y exhale… decidí a empezar de nuevo…

Para mi completa sorpresa, el segundo intento salió todo como quería… así que mientras las ollas y el horno cocinaban mis intentos de comida… limpie el desorden que había hecho.

Estaba feliz… había en toda la cocina un aroma delicioso, eso ya me hacia sentir feliz pero más… porque era el primer acto de amor que yo hacia para con él… saliendo de mi… no me podía salir mal…

Cuando el regreso horas más tarde, lo sorprendí con una cena a la luz de la vela…

—¿Qué paso? – Exclamó - ¿se cortó la luz? – Dios… no se le iba lo menso en ciertos aspectos, pero así me gustaba

—No Ash… - le sonreí – es una cena, aprovechando que estamos solos – vi a Ash mirar con alegría todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa – decidí sorprenderte con un banquete

—Ay Misty… - me dijo emocionado – que linda…

—Es que – puse mi mano tras mi nuca – como voy a hacer tu esposa, es mejor que me acostumbre

—Si… - se sentó – Pero se me va a hacer costumbre a mí… Solo espero que tenga buen sabor…

—¿Por qué no pruebas? - le dije con desafío, así que probo, su cara lucía como algo difícil de definir - ¿Qué pasa?

—Está rico… - comentó cuando de pronto, lleno su plato de comida, y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, yo lo mire y se detuvo – Perdón – me dijo

—¿Eh? – Lo mire confundida - ¿Qué pasa?

—Falto algo – dijo destapando una botella y sirvió dos copas – El brindis – tome una de las copas

—¿Y por qué brindamos? – le pregunté

—Por nuestras, vida juntos – propuso acercando su copa a la mía

—Está bien – le sonreí – por nuestras vida juntos


	7. Vida Nueva

**Adicta a ti**

**Capitulo 07: Año nuevo, Vida nueva**

Día 31 de diciembre, último día del año y último día de mi vida acostumbrada, ahora estaba regresando en el metro a ciudad Celeste pensando en que seria de mi vida, a partir de ahora…

Flashback

_Antes de salir hacia mi adorada ciudad, pasamos a conocer el departamento de Ash, era bastante grande, por no decir que era un piso entero de unos de los edificios mas elegantes de ciudad Verde, tanto él como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver el sitio._

_Una gran sala se veía apenas entrabas en el, dos habitaciones, una cocina chica, y un comedor bastante agradable…_

_Ash entró y se desplomó en el sillón _

—_Vaya que es cómodo – me comento estirando su mano – Ven – Me acerque a él, tomé su mano y me jaló sobre él _

—_Ash…_

—_Te quiero Misty… ¿Te lo dije alguna vez?_

—_No en la ultima hora – le respondí con una sonrisa y lo bese… el sillón era cómodo, pero más cómoda me sentía siendo abrazada por él…_

Fin del Flashback

Miré mi mano, Ash y yo estábamos comprometidos, uy todo muy lindo, pero que… que era de nuestras carreras… Yo no quería dejar el gimnasio y él tampoco querrá dejar los viajes para estar conmigo para siempre…

Bueno, tal vez si quiera, Ash esta tan raro que no me sorprendería que quisiera que viviéramos juntos, aunque suene imposible. Estaba algo confundida, en si, tenía lo que siempre quise, pero nunca me había fijado en todo lo que afectaría a mi vida.

Bueno, el metro solo son minutos desde Ciudad Verde hasta Ciudad Celeste, podría arreglármelas… pero quien cuidaría el gimnasio mientras estoy en Ciudad Verde. ¿Mis hermanas? Oh por dios, no quería ni pensar en ellas con las riendas del gimnasio de nuevo.

Pero Ash, el tampoco podría dejar todo para venir a ciudad Celeste, el necesita estar en ciudad Verde – suspire – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Llegada a ciudad celeste, mis hermanas estaban adornando el gimnasio, parece que iba haber fiesta o eso al menos pensé…

—¿Qué hacen? – pregunte a Daisy cuando entre al lugar

—Pero miren quien llego – dijo con ironía Violeta, sonriendo al igual que las otras dos

—La señorita prometida de Ash – comento Lily

—Bueno – me sentí un poco avergonzada pero era verdad – ¡No contestaron a mi pregunta!

-—Bueno, esta noche haremos fiesta, pueden venir Ash y tú si quieren…

—¿Cómo si queremos? – les pregunte ante las mirada de mis hermanas entre ellas

—Si – rio – tal vez quieran estar juntos…

Los comentarios de mis hermanas me molestaron, sabía que trataban de decirme, las tres viejas arpías… así las bauticé, después de todas las cosas que me dijeron de pequeña… les pague lo de feíta con arpías frente a todos, incluso frente a sus novios, bueno con el de Daisy no había mucho problema, Tracey era uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque si pienso atentamente, más que novio es el sirviente de mi hermana… eso me daba tanta molestia… bueno, al menos sabía que si lo quería – reí en mi mente

—¡Pregúntale! – Comento mi hermana Daisy – la pasamos juntos como pronta familia

—Ok… le preguntare – le conteste con una sonrisa

Entre a mi habitación, y caí sobre mi cama, estaba cansada de no hacer nada… fue una semana, en la que aprendí a cocinar, me comprometí con Ash, cosas raras que pasan en la víspera de navidad y año nuevo

Llame a Ash para contarle sobre la fiesta que armaban mis hermanas, para encontrarme con su cara de desanimo total - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte preocupada

—Nada – suspiro – me había hecho la idea de que la pasaríamos los dos juntos, aquí en ciudad Verde, ya había preparado todo…

—Ops… - Rayos, parecía que había arruinado sus planes – Ash… descuida, no tenemos porque venir aquí, voy a ciudad Verde ahora…

—Pero te ves ilusionada con esa fiesta deberías quedarte allí – me resalto en un tono molesto.

—Oye… - algo no estaba bien – Voy a ciudad Verde, vamos a hablar

—¿Por qué?

-Porque si – le dije yo de mala manera y le corte. Me había enojado, no sé bien si era adecuado molestarme por esa pequeñez pero así lo había hecho…

Volví a dejarme caer sobre mi cama - ¡Rayos! – Maldije en voz alta, mi hermana entro a mi habitación y me dijo algo agitada – Mejor no vengan

La mire parpadeando sucesivamente - ¿Por qué no? – ella me sonrió

—Es que vienen nuestro grupo de fans – tapó su boca con su mano – y no quiero que Ash se vaya a enojar con nuestra hermanita por sus admiradores

—¿Qué? – Dije en un tono molesto – Daisy… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Bueno, se invitaron, no pudimos decirle que no… La mitad, pregunto si ibas a estar, porque te tienen su presente de navidad

—¿Qué? – dios mi hermana me iba a matar de un infarto, como me dice esas cosas…

—Por eso… es mejor que vayas allá… te quedes con el unos días… planeen la boda en equipo… piensen en la lista de nombre que les dio Delia –

—¿Qué? – rayos, mi hermana no paraba de darme sorpresas – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es que ayudamos a Delia a pensar los nombres – me respondió con tanta énfasis de alegría

—Ah… - respondí algo confundida - ¡Ya sé! Quieren que me vaya porque de seguro armaran rondas de alcohol, trió de arpías?

—Ay Misty – me contesto con un gesto de su mano – nosotras no tomamos alcohol

—Si – comente – puro…

—Misty – mi hermana se molesto y me grito – como dices esas cosas…

—Bueno – algo sorda respondí – Ok… me iré con Ash – sacando a mi hermana de mi habitación – voy a cambiarme

Abrí mi armario, tome el vestido que usaría esa noche, al contrario del azul, este era rosa, escote desde los hombros y un largo hasta las rodillas. Ese vestido me encantaba, acomode mi cabello con una hebilla y salí de nuevo hacia Ciudad Verde, las cosas en el gimnasio estaban muy tranquilas, así que prefiero irme con esa imagen de paz…

Bueno, cuando llegue al departamento de Ash, entre con la llave que él me había dado días atrás.

Cuando entre todo estaba en silencio, entre a la cocina porque había un rico aroma pero no lo encontré allí, ¿Dónde estaba?

No tarde, mucho en encontrarlo, estaba acostado en su cama, con el brazo en su vista – Ash – al oír mi voz, se sentó de repente en la cama y me miro –

—¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto bajando su mirada

—Suspendí lo de ciudad Celeste, vine aquí contigo

—Pues te hubieras quedado, hubieras pasado con ellas el año nuevo

—¡Ash! – Lo mire furiosa – No vas a ordenarme lo que puedo o no hacer, ¿me escuchaste?

—Como no escuchar, si me estás gritando…

—¡Ash!– Sentí mi sangre hervir, hacia tiempo que no discutíamos, demasiado tiempo – Si hubiera querido pasar el año nuevo con mis hermanas y nuestros fans me hubiera quedado – Ops… él me miro con ojos furiosos, el tema fans...

—Ya… no querías que me cruzara con tus fanáticos ¿No? – oh por dios, celos…

—Sabías que los celos, son una muestra de inseguridad – Lo vi cruzar sus brazos – ¿No confías en mi? ¿Cómo llevaremos una relación así? – Él me miro asustado, y no era para menos, no pensaba lo que decía – Ash soy así, tengo miles de fanáticos que me admiran y me aprecian, pero yo solo te quiero a ti… - suspire – Si no crees en mi lo mejor es...

—¡No! – Grito cuando lo vi acercarse a mí – Pídeme lo que sea menos terminar…

—Pero porque me dices eso… me dolió…

—Lo siento – me abrazo – Es que estaba preparando todo tan bien para esta noche, que tu llamada me descoloco…

—Ash – lo separe de mi, el parecía sorprendido – No vuelvas a dudar de mi, esos celos que muestran, me demuestran tu inseguridad…

—Misty – él tomo mis manos – no es inseguridad lo que me invade al pensar eso

—¿Qué es? – le pregunte confundida

—Miedo, no quiero que nadie te quite de mi lado… - me volvió a abrazar

—Ash…

—Entiende, si algo me quita tu compañía, yo no sé – Ya no quería oírlo así que decidí callarlo de un beso

—Nadie te sacara mi compañía Ash – le sonreí – Eso nunca… Lo único que te quitara mi compañía, serán tus actos como el de recién – Lo vi ponerse nervioso, pero lo calme con una sonrisa – Tranquilo… creo que – lo besé – no deberían quedarte dudas de eso…

—Discúlpame Misty…

—Está bien – le dije afirmando con mi cabeza – pero ten mas cuidado

—Lo tendré…

Bueno, Ash cumplió con su palabra, tuvimos una maravillosa cena preparada por el… Wow, si que me sorprendió… fue todo tan perfecto…

Más tarde veíamos por la ventana, la blanca nieve que empezó a caer

—Ash… - le pregunte

—Dime…

—¿Cuál es tu deseo para este año nuevo?

—No te lo diré… - me dijo mirando por la ventana y tomándome de la cintura

—¿Por qué no? – le pregunte con mucha curiosidad…

—… - Me miró y sonrió - ¿Tú me dirías el tuyo?

—Pues… - tenía razón, yo no le diría cual fue mi deseo de año nuevo – No…

—Por eso – volvió a mirar la ventana – No te lo diré…

Yo solo lo miraba, que estuviera conmigo ahí, solo los dos, uniendo pronto nuestros caminos… era lo que siempre espere… y ahora era realidad… No debía pedir nada, porque ya tengo todo lo que quería… A él…

Me volvió a mirar – ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto con una ceja alta

Le sonreí y le respondí – Como cambiaste mi vida…

Ash me miró, sonrió y apoyó sus manos en mi rostro – No solo yo cambie la tuya, si no que tu también cambiaste la mía – y me besó

En solo una semana mi vida cambio, bueno la vida de ambos cambio totalmente… era consciente de que todo no era color de rosa, nuestras vidas serian duras de complementar, tal vez nos peleemos por tonterías como siempre, tal vez por ocupados no nos veremos seguido, tal vez… quien sabe… en que terminamos…

Se dice que el presente es lo que hay que vivir… - puse mis manos tras su nuca y él, las suyas en mi espalda - Y… si que lo vivimos…

Había algo que me mantenía tranquila, aunque me sentía presa en sus brazos, aunque me perdía en sus besos, aunque mi diagnostico me dijera Adicta… yo era feliz… demasiado feliz…

Sé que una adicción no es algo bueno, pero esa dosis diaria de amor, que recibía de él… me hacia sentir cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo, totalmente viva…


End file.
